


Good Job Pretty Boy

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hotels, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Good Job Pretty Boy

Spencer and I had shared a bed before, that was nothing new. Spencer and I had spooned before, that was also nothing new. The bulge I felt digging into my tailbone, now that was something new. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat, debating what my next move would be.

“Spencer?” I whispered. Something a cross between a moan and a groan escaped his lips. I shifted my hips and this time there was no mistaking it, just a moan escaping his lips. Heat pooled between my legs and I shifted my hips again. This time his grip tightened on my hips.

“(y/n)…” He growled. My only response was once again, grinding my hips into his. Instantly he pulled my hips to his in a bruising grip, causing a moan to fall from my own lips.

Spencer pushed me onto my back and crashed his lips into my own. His hands were already pushing their way up my shirt, grasping my chest in his hands, pinching my nipples between his fingers. A gasp escaped my mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue into my mouth. Our breath mixing together in heated passion. Our lips separated as he practically ripped my shirt from body.

He leaned back down, his lips skipping my own and instead trailing hot kisses up and down my neck, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of my neck. My mind was running wild. He had never been this way before, not that I was complaining. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he took a nipple between his teeth.

“Oh my god, Spencer.” He trails kisses up my chest and jaw back to my lips, taking my hands in his own he pins them above my head as he continues his ministrations. He’s biting down on the skin of my neck again and his other hand is trailing down to the hemline of my panties.

“You’re so wet already (y/n), have you been thinking about me? Thinking about what I’m going to do to you?” He growled in my ear, only causing the heat between my legs to pool even more. I thrust me hips up to his touch and he chuckled in my ear. “A little impatient are we?”

“Fuck… Spencer, just touch me!” I practically begged.

“As you wish.” And he plunged his fingers inside of me, causing me to cry out in pleasure. I was squirming against the grip he had on my wrists, but his iron grasp wouldn’t let go. I was tipping towards the edge, I could feel the familiar tightness beginning in my abdomen and then he stopped. My breath hitched in my throat and an involuntary whine bubbled in my throat. He smirked devilishly at me and put his fingers into his mouth, making a show of tasting me on his fingers.

“Fuck…” I took the opportunity to flip him so that he was now on his back and I was straddling his hips. Before he could register what was happening I leaned forward and took his earlobe between my teeth.

“Oh, (y/n)…” he moaned, thrusting his hips up into my own. I smirked against him and returned the favor of leaving marks up and down his neck. He sat up suddenly and shifted so that we could both take off our underwear. He ran his fingers along my swollen clit and I shuddered against his touch.

“Spencer….” I rasped

“On your hands and knees.” He commanded. I almost came at the authority in his voice but did as I was told. His long fingers wrapped themselves around my hips in a tight grip and I could feel him teasing my folds. I whined in response, pushing my hips against him. A hard slap came down on my ass cheek and I squealed. Another soon followed on the other cheek and another squeal escaped my mouth. I heard him chuckle as he slammed himself into me. I almost screamed at the pleasure and the pain, I dropped down to my elbows, allowing Spencer to have deeper access.

“Oh shit, Spencer… oh…fuck!” I wasn’t being quiet, I didn’t care who heard me. He reached forward and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling back causing an inhuman moan to come out of my mouth. His other hand reached around and began furiously circling my clit.

“Not yet.. not yet…” He kept muttering.

“Spencer, I’m not… I don’t think… I’m so close!” Tears were prickling at the corner of my eyes at the intensity of the buildup.

“Now!” He commanded and I felt the coil snap and a yell came out of my mouth. I was gasping and panting as we rode out our orgasms together, him still circling my clit with his fingers.

“Spencer.” I whined as he pulled out of me.

“Shhhh, hold on.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss to my cheek. I heard him leave the room and return a moment later. I felt the cool wetness of a washrag as he wiped away at the inside of my thighs. I moaned at the sensitivity that I was feeling, and I could feel a flush rising in my cheeks. Now that the moment was over, this felt too intimate. I shifted so that I was lying on my back now, and he looked at me with concerned eyes and wiped the tear that had escaped from my eye.

“Did I hurt you?” He murmured and I shook my head no.

“It was just pretty intense is all.” I replied. “Sorry if I hurt your shoulders.” He glanced over at the scratches on his shoulders and shrugged them. He leaned down and cupped my cheek in his hand and placed a sweet kiss to my lips, very different from the needy ones we had exchanged just a few moments ago. I heard his phone go off and he wrinkled his eyebrows, leaning over he picked it up.

“Hello?” He questioned.

“Are you guys done? I’d like to go back to bed.” I heard Morgan’s voice and my eyes widened in embarrassment, surprise and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh… uh… yeah, sorry.” He stuttered out.

“Thank you… and good job pretty boy.”


End file.
